The Adventures of Tails Doll and a Dalek
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Tails Doll befriends a lonely dalek after he crashes into Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Tails Doll wandered the lonely streets. For 18 straight years he had roamed the streets. One day, he would show them that he wasn't the scary doll they thought he was. His child-like personality was still intact, and he kept it secret in his heart. 18 straight years.

_If only someone didn't start these rumors. _Tails Doll thought. _Then maybe I could've had a chance to be in more games._

He felt some stuffing on his tail. No one was going to help him sew it. So, he did it himself. In the 18 years, he had mastered sewing and patching things together. However, he always had to be careful of everyone. Not that they hurt him physically, but seeing them run away tore his heart in two.

He found a puddle and looked at his reflection. He had patches of yellow, brown, white, some tan, and orange. Once, he had all orange fur. Now, the only orange was left on his one tail. At least it had a white tip.

He had arrived at an electronics store. He looked at the tv in the center display."Exterminate!" blared the tv. There was an alien. Suddenly, a human appeared on the screen. "The daleks have come back! You stay back, while I use my screwdriver to destroy them."

"Won't you get hurt?"another human, a female, said on the tv.

"No, trust me. I'm the Doctor." Then the Doctor zapped the daleks. However, the daleks had a powerful laser, killing the army attacking the dalek guards outside their headquarters.

_Wow, these 'daleks' are powerful. _Tails Doll thought. _With one on my side, I would show them. I'd show them all._


	2. Chapter 2

A lone dalek wandered in his own spaceship. What was he to do? His friends and family were all killed in the time war. Now, he had to do his job. His job was to exterminate, any and all other life forms. He didn't want to, but he had to.

_Warning: Battery level critical. _The spaceship notified him. It ran on an unknown power source, and he didn't know what it was or how to get it. Now, he was forced to crash land. But where to crash land?

_Closest planet to crash land on: Earth. _The spaceship told him.

_For my family! And Skaro! _The lone dalek thought as the spaceship began to crash land.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails Doll sighed as another human ran from him that was lost in the forest.

_Life isn't easy as me. Neither is it to put up with the rumors. _Tails Doll thought.

Then, a spaceship began to fall across the sky.

_it can't be..._Tails Doll thought.

The spaceship began to fall towards his direction. He ran but couldn't. He stopped floating, trying to stand. Then he realized the truth once again, like the many times before he tried to stand. He could only float and act like a normal plushie,lifeless. Yet he has never aged one bit. In a way, it made sense, since he was a _doll_.

The spaceship kept falling. Soon, it would land. but where?

_If it lands on me...will I die? Or..._ He stopped. He would find out now. The spaceship was about to land. He crouched and covered his eyes with his sewed on tails. The spaceship wasn't going to to land. It was going to crash land, and it was going to do it right here in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

After the many booms, Tails Doll opened his eyes. The spaceship had crashed on Earth. Now, the door opened. It was like all and most movies on aliens taking over the world. They crash land or land. Then, the door opens. Humans try to make contact, and fail.

But this time, there were no humans to make contact. Just a doll.

A robot came out of the spaceship. It looked like an alien. From another world. It was a dalek.

_Just like the ones on TV. _Tails Doll thought. _Better be careful or I'll be-_

"Idenify yourself!"The dalek said, sternly.

Should I run? No, I can't. It will exterminate me...

"Identify yourself!"The dalek repeated, more stern than before.

"I'm...I'm not a human. Nor am I alien."Tails Doll replied.

"Then what are you?"The dalek said.

"I'm a doll."Tails Doll confessed.

"Then how are you alive?"

Tails Doll pointed at his gem. "See this gem here? This is what keeps me alive. If I ever got it removed, I would die."

"You have admitted your weakness. You will be exterminated!"The dalek said.

Tails Doll leaped and began to float about. The dalek tried to use it's laser, but it failed.

"Wait!"Tails Doll said,"Why must I be exterminated? Can't I be allowed to live?"

"No. You must be exterminated. Daleks will take over all life."

"No, you can't. There's just one of you."

"Yet, there are millions in space, taking over planets. Resting until their next battle."

Tails Doll thought for a moment. Then he spoke. "But why must I, or any life form, be exterminated?"

"It is the only way to rule the universe, and destroy the Doctor forever. He is the oncoming storm. Humans must understand our cause for exterminating them. It's like the upgrades of the Cybermen."

"No, humans don't. They've seen too many movies where aliens take over the world. This is their world, not yours. And what are Cybermen, anyway?"

"Cybermen. They are the enemy. One day, all Cybermen will be exterminated. All humans will be exterminated. The Doctor will be exterminated! Then, we daleks will rule the planet Earth!"

Tails Doll thought more about the dalek, and their opinion on humans. Then, he said to the dalek,"Where do you come from? I already know your purpose. But where do you come from? Where did your empire begin?"

"All daleks come from the planet Skaro. It has been destroyed since the Time War, and so has the Doctor's home planet."

"Do you...have a name?"

"I have no name. My family had no time. It was too late, and they were...exterminated."The dalek seemed to be crying. "I miss them. But I live on."

Tails Doll let his gem touch the dalek. "It's okay. I've kinda got no family at all. Just enemies." His gem turned blue.

"What is happening to your gem?"The dalek asked.

"The color changes based on my emotions. How I feel. The gem is blue, meaning that I'm sad."Tails Doll explained.

"I need a friend."The dalek asked.

"I'll be your friend."Tails Doll said,"My name is the Tails Doll."

"I have no name at all."The dalek said,"What is my name?"

"Your name will be Skaro."Tails Doll said,"Skaro the dalek."

"I like it. Thanks, Tails Doll."Skaro replied.

For the first time, Tails Doll's gem turned green.

"Tails Doll? What does green mean?"Skaro asked.

Tails Doll smiled and answered,"It means that I'm happy. I'm glad to have you as a friend, Skaro."

"Me too, Tails Doll. Me too."Skaro answered.


End file.
